


Our Own Bed

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, postscript to episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying to write a post-script for each episode, so this is 8.01.  Dave and Spencer get to go home for the night.</p><p>Added chapters - conversations, no porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer says he doesn’t remember exactly what Strauss had said when she sent them home, he just said ‘thanks’ and ran out before she changed her mind.

Dave says she sent them home to sleep in their own beds. Of course, technically Spencer hadn’t been sleeping in his own bed for the last year. Yes, they kept his apartment, which they use for storage of unneeded furniture when they combined their households. It’s also a close place if they do need to crash for a few hours of sleep. Spencer’s one-bedroom apartment, tiny as it is, is about 30 minutes closer to work than Dave’s home (their home) and sometimes that 30 minutes is critical. 

Of course it’s also good for Spencer to have an official address that isn’t Dave’s. It’s not a secret that they’re together, pretty much everyone knows, but with separate addresses, they’re not forcing the issue with Strauss. Plausible deniability, that’s the plan.

But with a full night off, going back to their combined home is heaven on earth. They stop for the ten minutes necessary to pick up Mudgie from the sitter. If they’re going to spend a night at home, then the whole family gets to be there.

Back at home, Mudgie gets to run around outside and make sure the house is secure before he comes in and settles down in his bed in the den. Dave and Spencer grunt at each other, stumbling around the bedroom, trying to get clothes they’ve worn too long into the laundry hamper.

Tucked into bed, Spencer rests his head on Dave’s chest. When he’s ready to sleep, he’ll sprawl on his side of the bed, but now they need to reconnect.

“I’m glad to be home, even if it’s just a night or so,” Dave whispers, running his fingers through his lover’s curls. “Sorry I’m not up for much tonight.”

“Don’t worry about it, if you’d suggested anything, I might have just enough energy to scoff,” he replies, kissing Dave’s chest to take away some of the sting from his words.

“We’ve got the morning. And the shower.” Dave stretches and smiles as Spencer moves his face into Dave’s armpit and gives a little sniff. “So have you told Alex about us?”

“Hmmm, no, but I haven’t confessed to anyone,” Spencer says, arranging himself on top of Dave, straddling Dave’s legs.

Dave shifts, pulling Spencer closer and grips him around his waist. “Confess? I just assumed that you’d have talked about it with Morgan or maybe Garcia.”

Spencer rocks against Dave’s now hard cock, and kisses him, moving to nip his jaw and up to his ear. “I haven’t said anything, but everyone knows. There’s raised eyebrows and not-very-subtle innuendos. And I’m way too happy.”

“That’s good,” Dave says and rocks his hips up to meet Spencer. He bites Spencer’s jaw gently and pulls his head back for a long kiss.

Spencer pushes harder against him finding a rhythm he likes. He whispers into Dave’s ear, “Bite me, please. How I like it, please, David?”

He kisses down Spencer’s throat and bites, hard, on the middle of his shoulder, growling a little. Tomorrow there’ll be a bruise right where the strap on his messenger bag hits, and Spencer will wince and smile a tiny bit every time he puts the bag on the bruise.

Spencer catches Dave’s mouth again and mutters nonsense into his mouth, shuddering and coming between their bellies. Dave knows how sensitive he is after orgasm and gentle pushes him off. He strokes himself a few more times until he comes, watching his lover’s eyes watching him and listening to his breath start to slow.

“Not up for much?” Spencer says, rooting under his pillow for t-shirt to clean up with.

Dave takes the shirt and cleans them both. “Yeah, well you started it. So much for scoffing.” When they’re fairly clean, Spencer settles into Dave’s chest for a few minutes of mandatory snuggling. They’re both exhausted, so Dave doesn’t insist on the full ten minutes they agreed to. He gently rolls Spencer off, saying, “Okay, you’re hot and sweaty. Go take your side of the bed.”

He spreads out on slightly more than half the bed, keeping a couple of fingers tangled in the sweaty curls at the back of Dave’s neck. “You sexy talker, you. I’m going to sleep, but I expect shower sex tomorrow.” Dave starts to drift off, when the fingers tug his hair gently. “I’ll tell Morgan tomorrow and you tell Hotch, okay?”

“It’s not like it’ll be a surprise to either of them, you know.” He tilts his head and kisses the wrist on his pillow.

“It’s not for them, it’s for us,” Spencer says and Dave feels the grip in his hair loosen.

He listens to his partner’s breathing slow and lets himself relax. Sleeping in their own bed is really the best thing ever.


	2. Reid tells Mogan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From LastCrazyHorn's suggestion - Reid's conversation with Morgan. Decided to go with just dialogue as they're just sitting.

 “Okay, Reid, what’s so important that we had to go out of the office for coffee?” 

“Thanks for coming out with me.  I wanted to have a few minutes of privacy to talk about something.”

“All yours, Reid.  What’s up?  You okay?”

“Oh, yes, I’m fine, it’s not...  Well, over the last few months, you’ve made little comments about how I have a spring in my step or last Monday you said I look like I didn’t get any sleep over the weekend.   You’ve implied on several occasions that you think I’ve been dating someone.”  

“Yeah, and?”

“And you’ve been one of my best friends for a long time, so I wanted to tell you that I am dating someone.  Actually, Dave and I are in a relationship and it’s going really well and we’re really happy together.  And I wanted you to know.”

“Thank you for telling me.  Although I have to say, it’s not been much of a secret.  Everybody – and I mean everybody – knows.”

“Wh-what do you mean?  Who’s everybody and what do they think they know?” 

“Everybody is everybody.  Maybe not Strauss’s boss, but probably everyone else.  Our team, the other teams.  The mailroom.  The guys in the parking garage.  Yeah, everybody pretty much knows about you two.”

“Oh, crap.  We were trying to be discreet.  We have rules, you know.  No touching at work at all.  If the team has to share rooms, we don’t share…”

“Yeah, so when we were in Montana, what, a few weeks ago and had to share hotel rooms, you’re in the lobby yelling ‘I’m rooming with Morgan!’ loud enough that people in the bar were looking.  Oh, and JJ said that Blake asked what’s going on because she thought you're with Dave.”

 “Oh, great, so it’s all me?  Dave’ll love that.”

“Not all you, although you do that puppy dog eye thing with him and frankly, it is a little disturbing how you watch him walking up the stairs.  Oh, and when we go after a suspect and you watch him putting on his vest, it’s like you want to double-check all the Velcro straps or something.

“So thanks, again you’re saying it is all me.”

“No, my favorite thing with Dave is when he lets you ramble and looks entranced by everything you’re saying.  Like with the reproductive cycle of the earthworm a couple weeks ago?  You’re talking and talking and he’s looking at you like ‘My boyfriend is so smart and my boyfriend is so pretty.’  It’s both cute and creepy.”

“I hate you.  I think I’d rather be talking to Hotch, I’m sure he’ll be an adult.”

“Are you planning on telling Hotch next?  Because I would pay to see that.”

“No, Dave’s telling Hotch.  We agreed to tell our closest friends and since Alex is out, I’m telling you.”

“Oh, listen to you, pretty boy, you wound me.”

“Good.  Well, we should be getting back, Morgan.  Umm, we’re okay, right?”

“Yeah, of course we’re okay, as long as you’re happy.  And thanks for talking with me.  You know I won’t be able to not tease you though.”

“I figured as much.  At least you’re not teasing me about being a virgin.”

“No, but spare me the details on that, okay?”

 

 


	3. Dave tells Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave tells Aaron about his relationship with Spencer. Again, just dialogue. And no porn.

“Hey, Hotch?  Got a minute?”

“Sure, Dave, come on in.  Give me a sec, I just need to send this email off, more budget reports.”

“Wow, sounds fun.”

“Non-stop.  Everything okay, Dave, you look anxious.”

“Uh, yeah, everything’s great actually.  Which is what I wanted to talk with you about, Aaron.  Spencer and I are dating; we have been for a few months.  He actually instigated it, but it wasn’t coerced in any way.  And we’re very happy together and we thought you should know.”

“Dammit, Dave!”

“What?  You could be happy for us.”

“Dave…Dave.  Of course you’re a couple, everyone knows that.  And yes, I’m totally delighted for you both.  And it was fine as long as you didn’t say anything and it wasn’t official, but now you’ve gone on the record and I can’t just ignore it.  So from now on I’ll have to be sure that you two aren’t going out on an arrest together and obviously you can’t have any input at all on each other’s reviews.  And I’ll need to fill out a… I think it’s an RB-381 for agents living together and…”

“Living together?  Whoa, whoa, whoa -- we’re not living together, we’re just sleeping together.  I’d like to continue doing that, so no living together, at least not for a while.”

“Well, that’s good.  And it’ll keep Strauss happy that she can continue to be in denial, I don’t want to force her hand either, Dave.”

“Geez, you really turned into a bureaucrat, Aaron.  I was expecting congratulations and snarky comments about the fourth Mrs. Rossi, not having your head actually explode.”

“I would love to see you suggest the fourth Mrs. Rossi to Reid, that would be fun to watch.  By the way, no marriage until you retire, okay?  That would be way too much paperwork.  But still Dave, things will need to be adjusted for you both.  I’m serious about not going out together on arrests or searches or anything that requires Kevlar.”

“Yeah, that’s fine, we can live with that.  But how about if officially, I didn’t say anything to you?  Maybe I came in here because…hmm…my agent approached me about an offer to write about Foyet and of course I said no.  But wanted to let you know that someone else might and might try to contact you about it.  That’s the only thing we’ve talked about.”

“Did someone approach you about that?”

“Every week, Aaron.  And every week, I tell them to go to hell.”

“I’ve had offers.  It’s quite ghoulish.  Yeah, that’s all we talked about and thanks for letting me know.”

“You’re welcome.  And we’re okay, right?”

“Of course, Dave.  And hey – congratulations.”


End file.
